The Break Up
by Kataang1
Summary: Bori. Beck-Centric  Beck loves Jade but does he love Tori more?  Jade backed away from me. "Choose. Who do you want to be with me or Vega?"
1. Beck

**Well, Hello! Obviously I don't own victorious, I wish I owned Beck. :D Ha-ha. Just kidding. Here is what I think should happen.**

Beck's POV

"You are such a liar!" Tori yelled at me.

"No. Jade really did punch Sinjin in the face yesterday. That's why she isn't here, she has lunch detention."  
"What he do to make her so heated?" André asked as I took a bite out of my pepperoni pizza.

"He was asking her to try some new gum he invented or something and after she refused, he put a hand on her shoulder to turn her around, then, well you don't touch Jade."

"Jade's mean." Cat blurted out.

I would defend her but she usually is.

"Tell me about it." Tori added, running a hand through her long brown hair.

The bell rang and Cat, Robbie and Rex got up to leave.

"Bye guys!" Cat yelled with pep.

"Later losers!" Rex shouted.

"Rex!" Robbie scolded him.

Sometimes Robbie was a little creepy, but he was still my friend.

Tori got up and waved."See ya later Beck! Bye André!"

I waved and painfully watched her go.

I picked up my back pack and started to leave for my next class.

"When are you going to tell her you love her?" André called after me. I turned back to André and sighed.

"Never."

LINE

Jade held on to my arm and rested her head on my shoulder, while Ally some chick in psycho-witz's class was pretending to be a giraffe with hypothermia was acting.

Why? I have no idea one of our teachers ideas. It was extremely funny though.

I ran my hand's through Jade's hair and tried not to wish it was Tori. It's not that I don't love Jade, I do. But I just love Tori too.

Sounds bad right? I have a great -jealous- girlfriend and I love someone else too.

I wish I could tell Tori but Jade would be horrified. She would kill Tori. Last time we broke up she cried and bought me a crazy Rottweiler. Long story.

I'm not even sure she likes me back. Probably not.

My thoughts were interrupted by clapping.

I started clapping and tried to stop my mind from drifting back to Tori.

LINE

_We all sat there at lunch laughing about Cat and her craziness. _

_Then everyone but me and Tori disappeared._

_Smoke flashed and me and Tori were dressed in fancy clothes and all the tables were gone. _

_"Tori? What's going on? Where did everyone go?"_

_"Just go with it Beck." She strolled over to me now in high heels and a dark blue dress._

_"But I-" She cut me off by putting her finger over my lip and winking._

_I was too stunted to say anything. _

_She danced around me in a circle and started to sing Finally Falling, as if when we said that duet before I wasn't already falling for her._

_"Suddenly my choice is clear  
I knew it only you and I  
Were standing here  
And beautiful  
Is all I see  
It's only you I know it's true  
It has to be."_

_She circled around me tousling my hair._

_"We can't Tori. I'm with Jade."_

_"Shh." She shushed me and started to sing again. "Well  
Your friends are doing  
All the same things  
And my friends say,  
"Look at what you're wasting"  
But it doesn't matter  
If we change their minds."_

_She skipped some lyrics only saying the ones she knew would get to me._

_I couldn't even defend it. She knows how I feel._

_"Suddenly  
I can see  
What I didn't before  
And I don't care  
What they say anymore  
'Cause I'm falling, falling  
Finally falling, falling!"_

_I was lost in her beautiful voice._

_"'Cause love is all I ever wanted  
And now I've got it  
If you can't find your love  
When you're in it  
Just forget it  
It will change your mind  
Once you get it  
Don't you get it?  
'Cause we did it_

_'Cause I'm falling, falling  
Finally falling, falling."_

_She stopped in front of me and trailed her fingers up to my face and twisted her hands up in my hair._

_"Beck James Oliver, you know it's true. I love you, I've fallen, have you?"_

_She leaned in and her lips met mine as I pulled her up into my arms._

_I scream interrupted our kissing. I turned around to see Jade. _

_"Jade! I'm sorry!" _

_I dropped Tori and went to run after Jade. _

_"You don't care about me, Beck. You are a cheater. Just leave me alone, I never want to see you again." Her words were like a slap to the face._

_"Jade, please." _

_"No. Just go." She started sobbing and then disappeared._

_I turned back to see Tori leaving. "You chose Jade over me. Now, you don't have either." She left. _

_"No!"_

I jumped up straight in my bed and threw my head in my hands.

"I can never tell her. Ever."

I turned on my T.V. now not able to sleep.


	2. ABC improv or Filler Chapter

**Picture of Cat's shoes are on my profile. :)**

**Listening to Victorious songs…Trying to get inspiration…**

**And I'll admit it IS a bit weird to write from a guy's POV. Back to the drama!**

I reached Jade's house at around eight and honked.

She came out wearing black skinny jeans. She had a black and purple top on with a black jacket over it. She re-dyed her blue streaks into a darker shade of blue. She looked amazing.

She slammed the door to her house and strolled over to my car. She smiled at me as she hopped into the car.

"Hey, Babe." I greeted her with a kiss.

I went to turn back to drive and she pulled my face back to hers. She kissed me again, I moved my hands up into her hair.

"We need…to...get…to…school." I said in between kisses.

"Fine." She kissed me one more time.

We arrived at school with a few extra minutes. I stepped out of the car and waited for Jade to get out. I put my arm around her shoulder as we walked into the building. We were immediately jumped by Cat when we came in.

"Guess what I bought!" She screeched.

Jade rolled her eyes, so I wanted to be excited for Cat because her feelings get hurt easily.

"What did you buy Cat?"

She pointed at her platform shoes. "They have little fishes in them!"

There actually were fish in her shoes. Not fake ones either. They were swimming around.

"I don't think that's good for the fish." I told her, "Cat! Did you get those from the Sky Store?"

She looked down at the floor.

"I'm not going through this again. We're leaving." Jade grabbed my hand and expected me to start walking with her.

"See you later." I gave her a encouraging smile as we left.

"Bye!" She waved.

LINE

Sickowitz threw the ball at André's head, it hit him in the face.

"Dude!" He yelled as he rubbed his nose.

"I'm not dude, I'm Sickowitz. Now, ABC improv! Pick your team go!"

"Tori, Cat, Robbie, and Beck." Jade was glaring at André as I got up to stand next to Tori. Robbie set Rex down on a chair and fell as went to walk on stage.

Sickowitz took his coconut off his desk and yelled, "Go!"

"André is my name." He smiled.

"Beck is mine." I copied André.

"Cat is my name!" She yelled loudly.

"Dog food tastes gross." Robbie interjected. We all turned and stared at him.

"Ew! How would you know that?" Tori said something and my eyes moved over to her at the sound of her voice.

"Freaky that you discovered that fact." André took his turn.

"Glad I've never tried it." I said for my turn.

"Let's talk about Cats instead!" Cat yelled clearly missing her letter.

"Out!" He yelled and threw Cat a candy, to prevent her being sad. She marched over and sat down.

"Continue." Sikowitz took another sip of his coconut.

"Hollywood Art's is a great school!" Robbie said, getting back on track.

"I know! That's what I said from the first day!" Tori smiled, it brought back memories of the first time we played this game.

_"I know what will make you feel better." _

_"Jumping Jacks?"_

_"Kiss me."_

_"Let's do it."_

_As I pulled her close we kissed for ten seconds as Jade shot daggers at us. I reluctantly pulled away._

_"Man, I love this school!"_

André's voice brought me out of my memories.

"Jumping is fun."

"Kangaroo's can jump high."

"Let's jump!" Robbie started to jump and we all joined him.

"Monkey's can jump too!"

"No they can't!"

"Yes!" Robbie yelled on my turn and got out.

"Let's get back to the subject." André tried to say and missed his letter.

Now it was just me and Tori.

"Oops, they're out!" I exclaimed.

"People need to learn their alphabet!" She laughed.

"Quiet! Do you hear that noise?"

"Right! Is it robots?"She threw that in to please Sikowitz , I knew it.

"So be it! We must flee from the invasion!"

"Tin cans ahead! Dodge them!" I rolled onto the floor.

"Unicorns are working with robots!"

"Vicious! They have brainwashed them!"

"Why?" I yelled.

"X-rays on them may help!"

"You don't have an antidote?"

"Zoo's won't carry an antidote to brainwashing!"

"Abomination!"

"What?" I was caught off guard and missed the letter.

Tori smiled knowing that she had won.

I ruffled her hair, "Good scene."

I went and rejoined Jade.

"I'm coming over after school." Jade told me.

"Okay." I kissed her forehead.

**I ****know it's a dumb filler chapter. But I promise the next chapter will be fun and exciting. Plus more Beck/Tori. **


	3. Bade Dies

**Here is my favorite chapter so far. This is the one that inspired the whole story! Yay! Let's go…**

"Tori!" I shouted, having the same dream again.

Except Jade was laying next to me this time. I wasn't even sure what to say to her, but I was sure she would say something to me.

"Why did you just yell Vega's name?" She gave me a 'tell me now' look.

I tried to think of something quickly. "I…don't have an explanation."

It was the truth, I couldn't think of how to cover it up.

I ran a hand through my hair.

"Excuse me? You don't know why?" I stood up.

"I never said that. I just said that I don't have a good explanation."

She stood up too. "So, you were dreaming of Tori and I have no explanation for me?"

She started to raise her voice. "Jade. You can't be loud my parents don't know you're here."

"I can be as loud as I want to! I'll get a freaking megaphone! Why were you dreaming of Tori? I'm your girlfriend Beck!"

"I know! I'm sorry." I moved closer to her and hugged her.

"Do you like her?"

I swallowed, I couldn't answer that. I knew what would come out and I wouldn't let that happen. But If I didn't give Jade an answer that would be worst.

"I do, but I love you too."

She backed away. "Choose. Who do you want to be with me or Vega?"

"I can't. Don't make me do this."

Jade shook her head.

"It should have automatically been me." She started to walk out and I caught her arm.

"Don't go." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Goodbye, Beck."

I watched as she closed the door to my trailer and dropped onto my bed.

"What do I do?" I put my head in my hands.

LINE :)

"Beck? Is that you?" Tori answered from the other side of the phone.

"I'm at your door come open it."

"What? Uh…okay. Um, sure."

I waited impatiently for her to open the door.

It swung open and she was in her pajamas. They were pink with white stripes, I would have said she looked cute If I wasn't so distracted. It probably wasn't a great idea to come to her house at four twenty in the morning.

"Why are you here? My parents can't know, they would kill me and you."

I walked in and sat down on her couch. "I'm sorry. This was stupid."

She came and sat down next to me.

"Just tell me why you're here." She whispered.

"Me and Jade broke up." She put a hand on my knee.

"Oh, Beck. How do I help? Should I call Jade?"

I shook my head, "No. I don't want it fixed. I sat on my bed for an hour thinking before I came here."

"What? You don't want it fixed? Was it that bad?"

Her face was full of concern. "It wasn't really a fight. I'm not sure what happened."

"Then, why are you here? I don't understand."

I took a deep breath, "Tori, the fight was about you."

I leaned in and we kissed. It was different then all the kisses with Jade. It felt so natural and so right.

I pulled away and realized my mistake.

"Oh no. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have- I have to go."

I turned and left out the door.

**Hang in there! It get's happier! I promise. Well, now Bade is dead. Sorry. **


	4. talk with Lane

**Now Beck has to go to school and face them both. That won't be good. **

**Anyways, off topic here, has anyone seen Spectacular? Because That's the movie where Avan Jogia (Beck) and Victoria Justice (Tori) met. It's great watch it!**

**AND Vote at my poll! Do it now!**

I managed to avoid Tori and Jade until now. It was time for Sickowitz class, which they were both in and I didn't know what to do. If Tori confronted me Jade would know and be angry, then she would do something nasty to Tori. I couldn't talk to Jade at all.

The bell rang and I knew I was late. I walked out of the janitor closet and sat down next to my transparent locker. I slid my backpack off my shoulder and put my head in my hands.

"Beck?" I heard Lane's voice getting closer.

"Yeah." I looked up.

Lane looked down at me, "Do you need to talk?" He was apologetic and I knew it was his job. I just wasn't sure I wanted to discuss my problems with him, or anyone really.

"I'm okay." I shook my head.

"It doesn't seem like it. I don't usually find students with their head in their hands on the floor."

I picked up my backpack and stood up. "Fine. I'll talk."

"I don't want to push you into anything, Beck. Talking to me is your own choice."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Sorry. I've never had to come to you before you know that."

"Just because you have to talk me doesn't make you crazy."

I nodded.

Lane walked me all the way to his office. He opened the door and walked over to his chair and motioned for me to sit down on his couch.

"Whenever you're ready."

I took off my hat and threw it next to my bag.

"Me and Jade broke up."

I sat back in the chair and started to relax. "Is that the source of your problems?"

"No."

"Then what is?"

"My feelings for Tori."

It was actually very easy to talk to Lane. I guess I should have came to him before I kissed Tori, the second time.

"I see. What kind of feelings?"

"Romantic feelings." I swallowed.

I can't believe I was telling Lane this.

"When did you begin to feel that way about her?"

"After she spill coffee on me and we looked at each other. Then, I really started to like her when we kissed."

I smiled.

"You two kissed?"

"It wasn't like _that_. It was for acting class."

"I wasn't judging."

"But after me and Jade split I kissed her again, except I was wrong I shouldn't have done it."

"Why do you feel that way?"

I could tell that he actually cared, he was actually a good guidance counselor.

"It isn't fair to Jade."

I knew that wasn't completely true. That wasn't just it, I haven't held back until now. Why should I?

"No, that's not all of it. I'm freaked out. I have no way of telling if she loves me back, if she doesn't I will look like a fool and lost Jade for _nothing._"

"You want Jade back? Or do you want Tori to love you?"

I closed my eyes and thought.

_I can't just forget about Jade. She was my girlfriend for two years. She was good to me, even if I only got a can of lemonade for my birthday. She still tried and that's a lot for Jade. I was the only she reached out to and the one person she trusted. How could I destroy that?_

_But if I have feelings for Tori, why should I be with Jade? It will only hurt her in the long run. Plus Tori is so different from Jade. Even if I chose Tori there is a huge possibility that she may not return the love and I lose Jade and Tori. _

_Then if I make a shift in our group we could split up and we wouldn't be the same. My friends mean everything to me. I don't want to lose them too._

"Beck?" Lane called.

"Sorry. I was thinking."

He put his feet up. "Think out loud."

"I'm afraid of losing Tori, Jade and my friends. I can't let them go because of my mistakes."

"Ultimately I think you need to work this out with them. Face to face.That's the only solution I have."

"Thanks, Lane."

I put on my hat, picked up my backpack and headed off to Sickowitz class.

**Click that button that will make me shine! :D**


	5. I reply to anonymous reviews

**To the anonymous reviewer whose name was : Bade ( ) **

**I'm sorry but this story will stay Bori because that's what I ship. Although, I have no problem with Bade. BUT If you give me a good reason I will write a Bade story just for you. **

**To the anonymous reviewer whose name was anonymous **

**This is staying Bori don't worry. As it says in the summary. I always planned on it being Bori. **


	6. Texting

**Ready for the next chapter? I am. :D Also, If you add this to story alert, please review too. I want to know **what** you opinion is too! :)**

**Problem one-**

As I was walking to Sickowitz classroom the bell rang. I would have to wait until tomorrow.

I started to walk to the parking lot when I saw Jade. She was walking home, because I didn't give her a ride. I took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Do you need a ride?" I offered.

"No. I'll be fine." She turned to walk away from me.

"Just because we broke up doesn't mean I can't give you a ride home and we can't be friends."

"Yes! It does Beck! Do you know how terrible I felt when you chose Vega over me? I can't just pretend to be happy that you don't love me! We can't just be buddies when I still have feelings for you!"

A tear rolled down her face.

"Jade. Please, just get in my car. We can talk while I take you home."

She stomped over to the passenger side and got in, then I opened my door and started the car.

I ran a hand through my hair. "I didn't choose anyone, _you _left. I never said I didn't love you either, I still love you. It's just I love Tori too. I know this is selfish of me but I can't lose any of you. I get that it will be hard for you, it will be for me too. Can't we just try? If it doesn't work out I will try to deal with losing you."

"Alright, but I say if we can't handle it."

"Thanks, Jade." I had the urge to hug her but I resisted. Not to mention that I was driving.

Jade's house wasn't far so I reached it within 10 minutes.

"Thank you for the ride." She grabbed her backpack and walked up the driveway. She turned to look at me and I waved. I shifted the gears into reverse and pulled out of her parents driveway.

One problem down two to go.

LINE-Problem two

I threw down my backpack and my keys on a chair and took out my phone.

_Can you come over? -Beck_

I waited for him to text back.

_Sure. Is everything okay? -André_

_Yeah, I just need to talk to you. -Beck_

_I'll be over there in fifteen, what about? -André _

_Tori. -Beck_

_Make that ten -André _

**Hi. I know this is short BUT I plan on updating later today. :D**


	7. The silver streak

**Problem three is in this chapter. :) Yay!**

I opened the door for André.

"What happened?" I walked over to sit on my couch.

"Me and Jade broke up. She found out I was in love with Tori, but we're okay now. That isn't the point."

André came and sat next to me, "What does this have to do with Tori?"

"It doesn't, really. Except that I kissed Tori after Jade and I broke up."

His eyes widened. "You what? What did she do?"

"Nothing, I didn't give her time to. I left before she could do anything. I was nervous."

"Have you talked to her?" I shook my head.

"You're her best friend, mine too, I need to know what to say." André sighed and looked down.

"Only you know what to say, I don't love Tori like that. You have to face her not me, by the looks of it that time is right now." He pointed out the window and sure enough Trina's car was outside and Tori was getting out of it.

"Did you call her?" I asked, a bit angry.

"Nope, but I'll leave so you guys can talk."

He patted me on the shoulder before leaving my trailer. I ran a hand through my hair and tried to calm down before Tori got to the door.

_It's fine. I had to talk to her. This is just sooner than I planned. breathe. I've talked to Tori before almost every day, this is nothing different._

_Except everything is different. _

I heard banging on my door, I took a deep breath before walking to open the door.

"Where were you today?" She started flipping out.

_Maybe I shouldn't tell her today._

_No. I have to, now or never._

"I was at school, I-"

"You were avoiding me! You can't just come to someone's house and kiss them! It's not right!" She put her hands on her hips and made an angry face.

"I know! I'm very sorry, Tori." I sighed and rubbed my face with both hands. She looked at me and her face stopped looking angry. "It's hard and complicated. I couldn't- I needed to tell you how I felt but instead I showed you. I was wrong."

She walked over to me. "How do you feel?"

"I love you. I felt something ever since you spilt coffee on me and made a stain on my favorite shirt."

I wasn't afraid of being rejected anymore.

"I-I think I might love you too."

I wrapped my hands around her waist and kissed her. This was perfect.

"Tori!" Trina yelled as she opened the door, "Oh. Hurry up with him! I have better things to do then talk to Andrew."

I laughed but didn't kiss Tori again.

"Go with your sister. We'll talk later."

**Perfect place to end the story forever. NOT! I can't end it without showing their relationship! **

**Now, review or I will find you!**


	8. Elena

**I have to say that I was disappointed with Crush Week. :( I hate to sit through Justin Beiber for nothing. There wasn't even a real Bori moment in there. I was upset. Well, at least we have this fanfiction :)**

On my way to school I picked up Jade and I began to feel nervous. Jade would _hate _me and Tori if I let her know. I wasn't even sure exactly what we were.

She hopped into the car and slammed the door. "What's new?"

I froze, worried that she knew about me and Tori, but she just meant in general.

"Nothing much. How about you?" I started my car and headed over to Hollywood Arts.

"Elena moved back in." No one else knew Jade had a sister, _no one_. She didn't like her sister. Her sister stole the light from her, she was her families favorite. She did everything her parents wanted her too, unlike Jade who is, well, Jade. There is no other way you can describe her. A few years ago she went to business school. Just like her parents wanted...

"How is that going?" I asked casually. I ever have awkward moments with Jade, it used to be so natural.

"She's a gank. 'Oh, Jade. What did you do to your hair? Is that a piercing on your _face_? _What_ are you wearing? Black is out of style.' She is worst than my father."

I never really liked her sister either, she was too good. She never bends the rules or does anything exciting.

"I'm so sorry, Jade." I was in more ways than one, not just for her sister moving in.

"I know." She sighed, pulling at her eyebrow ring, "It just makes my parents tougher on me. They always compare me to her, they don't even think about how I _want _to be. I will never be like her."

I parked in a place and stopped the car. "You don't have to. I like you just the way you are, and your family should too."

I pulled my backpack out from the seat of my car and got out. I started to walk away when a heard Jade. "Beck, thank you."

I turned around, "Don't mention it."

LINE

"Tori!" I hurried after her, finally seeing her after third period.

She turned around and smiled. "Hey, Beck."

"Come on." I grabbed her arm, gently and pulled her over into the Janitor's closet. I shut the door and locked it behind us. "I don't think we should tell anyone about this yet. 'Cause Jade would be upset and it would start drama with our friends. Would that be alright?"

"I guess so, what exactly is this?" She moved closer putting a hand on my chest.

"This." I put my arms around her waist and kissed her.

"I should really get to Geometry." She said pulling away from me.

I sighed, "Alright." I unlocked the door and let her out. We parted ways as I headed off to science class.

I walked into class and sat next to Andre.

"Dude, how did it go with Tori?"

"Uh," I couldn't lie to my best friend, he should probably know. "It went great. Just don't say anything, yet."

The late bell rang and Mr. Collins handed out a worksheet. "This is partner work so BOTH of your names go on the same paper, understand?"

There was a chorus of "Yes" and one smart alec that said "Do you?"

"Let's get started."

Me and Andre opened up our textbooks and started to work on it.

**I GET that this is short. I'm just filling it in for the next chapter. **


	9. RidgeWood Party

**I got this idea really late and I have WEIRD ideas sometimes. I want your honest opinions on this chapter. You got to review. **

**1,169 words!**

I woke up and pulled my phone off the charger. It was full of text messages and a few missed calls.

_Dude, I swear I didn't say anything -André_

_Oh Chizz. We got to talk -Tori_

_Tori and Beck K-I-S-S-I-N-G in the Janitor's closet. :) Hey! Where's my panda! ILY -Cat_

_You stole my chick! -Rex_

_When did you and Jade break up? -Robbie_

_You hear a lot when you hide in trashcans -Sinjin_

_I don't have anything to say to you. Just don't talk to me for a while. -Jade_

_Chizz. _I'm glad Jade punched Sinjin a couple weeks ago. I hurried a reply to the important ones, while grabbing my keys and heading to Tori's house.

_I know Sinjin did were good -Beck_

_I'm on my way to your house right now. -Beck_

_Cat, check your closet. -Beck_

_She was never your chick! -Beck_

_A few weeks ago -Beck_

_You skunkbag! If you don't shut your trap I will do worst than Jade did. You should have left it alone. Your making Jade hate you more now you have a -1,000,000 chance of being with her! Gank. All you did was hurt her- Beck_

_I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you I just like Tori. I know this isn't what you want to hear but I won't lie. Just know that I'll always be here for you. -Beck_

By the time I was done texting I was already at Tori's house. I rang the doorbell and she answered immediately.

"I swear I didn't tell!" She defended herself before I even said anything.

"I know. Sinjin told people, but it's alright. Now, we don't have to be secret." I sat down on the couch and pulled her onto my lap. I drew her in farther and slipped my hand around her waist. She moved in and kissed me, slowly looping her arms around my own waist. I jumped hearing a 'ahem'

"I'm a Cop." Tori fell off my lap, I helped her up.

"Uh, sorry, Mr. Vega. I just-"

"Was kissing my youngest daughter?"

I was so used to the privacy of my R.V. I could do anything there. I forgot that most houses have parents.

"I was." I sighed.

"Dad, he didn't mean anything bad."

"Sure, he didn't. I think it's time for you to go, Beck."

"Okay, bye Tori." She just nodded and waved.

LINE

I text Tori that night feeling bad.

_How bad is it? -Beck_

_Not too bad. Just grounded for a few days. -Tori_

_Sorry. I should have known better. -Beck_

_It wasn't your fault. I enjoyed it ;)-Tori_

_I did too.-Beck_

_Gtg. My dad's comin'. -Tori_

_Bye :( -Beck_

I decided to turn on the T.V. until I fell asleep.

I woke up from a call at four thirty in the morning. I didn't even check who it was.

"Hello?" I answered still half-asleep.

"Beck?" Someone sobbed.

"Oh my god. Jade?" I was wide awake up in my bed.

"Yeah." She was still sobbing.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"Can you come get me?" She sniffed.

"Yeah, where are you?"

"1546 Sherwood street. Please hurry." She hung up the phone.

I slipped on my boots and ran out the door.

By the time I got to the house I could tell why Jade wanted me to come, it was a terrible party. Not the good kind of terrible.

I opened the door and immediately smelt alcohol and cigarette smoke.

"Jade! Jadelynn!" I called out into the crowd.

"Welcome to the party!" A dude yelled in my face spilling beer on me.

"Have you seen a girl with black hair, multicolored streaks, probably wearing black?"

"I could, is she hot?"

"Move out of my way!" I shoved the scum out of my way.

"Jadelynn! Jade West! JADE!" I yelled as loud as I could, pushing through the crowd.

"Hey, pretty boy." A girl stood in front of me, she was wearing a revealing outfit and holding a beer. "Do you wanna go talk?"

"I'm taken." I pushed past her.

I hurried into the hallways past people making out and people yelling. "Jade! _Jadelynn_!"

"Beck?" I heard a little shout from a bathroom.

I pushed open the door. "How could you come to a place like this? Even if I was here it's not safe."

When I walked over to her she smelt of strong alcohol and other gross things. Her mascara was scared and her shirt looked ripped.

"I'm so sorry, Beck. I shouldn't have come. I was just angry about you and Vega, and it's been a rough week."

"Don't say this is my fault, Jade. You didn't have to come here. I don't even know why the hell you did."

I never cuss at Jade, _ever._ No matter how big the fight, but today she was pushing the limit. It was like If I wasn't with her she wasn't safe. I did feel bad for her. Jade knows how to handle herself and it had to have been bad for her to call me.

I sighed, deeply. "Come on, get in the car."

She opened the passenger side and slid in. I took out my keys from my pocket but didn't start the car.

"What happened?" I asked turning to face her.

"I was upset about everything going on. Then, some kid from Ridgewood asked me if I wanted to go to a party. I didn't know it would be like that. When I got there I thought I could handle it, it wasn't that bad at first but it got worst. I didn't mean to drag you into this."

I knew she wasn't going to tell me why she smelt like beer or why her clothes were ripped. But I could figure it out.

"Sorry." I said, "I didn't mean to get mad. You needed me, so I came. I'll always come."

I put the keys in the ignition and started to drive to Jade's.

She hurried out of the car.

"Thank you, Beck. I mean it."

"It's fine. Just don't do anything like this again, okay?"

She nodded and walked into her house, as she stepped in lights turned on. Her parents wouldn't be happy but I've gotten her out of worst she could handle this.

**Well, I need your honest opinions now. And I check my traffic and A LOT of people aren't reviewing. :( could you, please? I want to know what you think even if you didn't like this chapter that had slight Bade. I know that we are mostly all Bori lovers but one can't exist without the other. And he will always have a little bit of feeling for Jade. **

**Anyways, Jade was a little bit OC. But she had to be. As I told you I got this idea really late at night so, blame my brain. :) **


	10. carnival

**I like this chapter because it shows a softer side of Beck that not many people see. **

**By the way her dress is on my profile along with a bunch of cute Bori pics. **

I opened up the doors and pulled out some black jeans and skimmed through the clothes. I grabbed a black wife-beater shirt and a green plaid shirt to go over it. I brushed through my hair and laced up my boots.

I headed over to Tori's house a bit early expecting traffic, but there wasn't much. I sighed and got out of my car and rang her doorbell.

I heard Trina scream, "Fine! I can't believe I have to get up to let in _your _friend!"

She opened the door and rolled her eyes.

"Tori is still getting ready." She plopped back down on the couch and went back to watching Celebrities under water.

I went and sat down on the red couch, moving a pillow that had a make-up stain smeared on it. Ginger Fox was stuck in a box with fluffy pink handcuffs around her wrists and ankles, she wasn't doing very well.

I didn't care for this show. I got up and walked over to the piano and started hitting a few notes making a soft melody.

I felt a light hand on my shoulder and stopped.

Tori was smiling at me, I looked her over. She had a cute black dress on with brown flowered heels.

She was a bit fancy for wear we were going but she could manage.

"You were great." I thought about the tune, that meant nothing at all.

"Nah, it was nothing. Let's go."

"Bye Trina!" I let her walk out in front of me.

I unlocked the car and got in, Tori followed shortly after.

"Where are we headed?" She asked, I could see her curiosity.

I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel as I drove. "It's a surprise."

"Why?" She asked, whining a little bit.

I laughed, "Because where I'm taking you is always more fun at night."

~The Break Up~

She smiled brightly seeing the lights and finding out where we were going.

"A carnival! I love this!" I knew I picked the right place to go.

I circled around trying to find a parking spot, "Right there!" Tori yelled, very excited to get into the carnival. I pulled into the parks spot and we hopped out of the car.

Tori grabbed my hand and let me through the crowd over to the gates.

"Two entry tickets." The man handed me the ticket for the money, I handed Tori hers as we got our hands stamped.

"Let's go on the Mega Drop!" She fled over there pulling me with her.

We each handed the girl tickets and sat next to each other.

She grabbed tightly onto my hand, "I love this ride. I used to go on it when I was a kid all the time."

"I love it too." I said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Tori screamed loudly as it dropped down and I was cussing, colorfully next to her. Once we got off Tori had tears in her eyes from the rush. I put a hand on her waist to steady her.

"What ride next?" She asked, clearly wanting more adrenaline.

I pointed out a roller coaster that purple and green, it had three loops and a huge drop.

We were waiting in the line when I heard a familiar voice scream.

"That's not fair! You're so mean to me!" I looked over to see Cat yelling at a man at the bottle toss.

"Stay here." I ran over to her.

"What's wrong Cat?"

"Warren won't let me have the unicorn!" She pointed at this huge purple unicorn, of course the big prize.

"My name isn't Warren!" I turned to face the man.

"How much?" I asked him.

"You have to knock down the bottles, it's the rules."

"Fine." I put down a few bucks.

I threw the ball as hard as I could and it hit the center but of course didn't move.

Rigged games.

I slipped the man a twenty.  
"How about that unicorn?" He looked around and gave it to me.

I handed to to Cat, "Yay! Thanks Beck! You're the best!"

She hugged me and skipped off to the candy stand.

I went back to Tori as she was heading into the seat, I slipped in next to her and pulled down the bar.

"I saw what you did for Cat, it was sweet."

"I've always thought of her like a little sister. Just don't spread that it might ruin my image." I joked.

"Oh, shut up." She pushed me, as the ride took off. She started screaming and threw he hands up in the air. I threw my hands up and yelled with her.

**I'm not stopping their date here but I thought you should be able to read what I have. :) I love carnivals and Fairs they are fun even though I don't have much here :(**

**Anyways, REVIEW! I hope you liked it. **


End file.
